The embodiments described herein relate generally to clothing, and more particularly, to an adjustable bathing suit top.
Bathing suit tops for females come in a large variety of shapes and designs. Although many bathing suit tops are adjustable, because of various types of fasteners, such as ties, snaps, clips, hooks, or hook and loop fastener, many bathing suit tops do not provide sufficient support, especially when the bathing suit is being worn during a sporting event, such as beach volleyball. Additionally, conventional bathing suit tops are typically adjustable to, at most, two separate configurations, which do not always provide ample coverage or fit for the wearer. When females are active, by either playing beach volleyball, surfing, water skiing, and so on, conventional suits tend to provide insufficient support and limited fits and appearances
Therefore, what is needed is an adjustable bathing suit top that provides ample support and sufficient coverage, while also having an improved, adjustable appearance.